The Secrets of The Dark Forest
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: Het verhaal van Lara en Casper gaat verder.
1. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

Dit is het derde deel van Vampires and Wizards. Ik wilde het eerst bij twee delen houden, maar ik had nog een paar ideeën die ik graag wilde uitwerken, dus besloot ik nog een deel te maken voor dit verhaal.

Dit keer gaan de vampanezen, de vijanden van de vampiers een grote rol spelen in het verhaal. Ik kan er nog niet al te veel over vertellen, anders is het niet spannend meer. Je moet het gewoon lezen.

Net als bij de andere twee delen is het beschreven vanuit twee ikvorm perspectieven en vanuit nog een gewoon perspectief. Dat is gewoon aangegeven bij sommige stukken. De rest zijn gewoon tussenstukjes die je gewoon moet lezen om het verhaal te snappen. Het verhaal is weer opgedeeld in delen omdat ik geen hoofdstukken heb. Soms zijn er wat kleine tussenstukjes, die ik even apart heb gedaan zodat je het beter snapt. Ik hoop dat jullie het nog begrijpen :P.

Het verhaal is een kruising tussen de werelden van Darren Shan en Harry Potter. Alles over de vampiers heb ik niet zelf bedacht, maar heb ik dus uit de Darren Shan serie. Een erg leuke serie trouwens, kan ik je zeer aanbevelen.

Maar goed, ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk vinden, ik heb er veel tijd aan besteed.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	2. Proloog

**The Secrets of the Dark Forest**

_Inleiding_

In een donkere nacht van december hing er een mistige nevel boven een bos. In het bos liep een man. Hij liep daar wel vaker. Zijn vrouw en hij hadden de laatste tijd veel ruzie gehad en hij liep daar om daarover na te denken, over wat hij fout had gedaan. Hield hij nog wel van haar? Droevig zakte hij neer op een vochtig bankje. De volle maan hield hem nog een beetje belicht. Voor de rest was het pikkedonker.   
Hij pakte zijn mobieltje uit zijn zak en begon er een spelletje op te spelen. Toen hij bijna zijn topscore verbeterd had, hoorde hij wat.  
Of toch niet? Was dat het ruisen van de bomen? De wind die opstak?  
Hij drukte zijn mobieltje uit en begon weer te lopen. Hij zou vannacht weer op de bank slapen wist hij, maar hoe eerder hij thuis was, hoe eerder hij in slaap was gekomen. Als hij in slaap kwam… De bank was te hard.  
Hoorde hij het nou weer? Hij draaide zich om en tuurde door de dichte mist. Dat was niks, het was gewoon de wind, sprak hij zichzelf toe. Hij begon harder te lopen en keek niet meer om. Zijn gedachte sprongen weer over naar zijn vrouw.  
Met een naar beneden gebogen hoofd begon hij te joggen. Plotseling boste hij tegen iemand op. Een man, van ongeveer zijn leeftijd. Hij was onnatuurlijk bleek en leek een paarse gloed over zich heen te hebben. Hij grijnsde, op een manier die de man niet aanstond.  
De man glimlachte zwakjes en mompelde: 'sorry'. Hij wilde weer aanstalten maken om weg te lopen maar hij werd bij zijn schouder gepakt.  
Daarna gebeurde het allemaal heel snel. Het laatste wat de man zich zou herinneren, was een koude adem die zijn longen vulde…


	3. Deel 1

_Lara:_

Het waren bittere tijden geweest. Mensen werden vermoord, gemarteld, gedwongen dingen te doen. Hij, de man die mijn familie had vermoord en nog vele andere mensen, was eindelijk verslagen. Verslagen door een baby, Harry Potter. Heel de tovenaarsgemeenschap vierde feest, maar ik kon nergens blij om zijn. Een medeschouwer en vriendin, Karlijn, was door onverklaarbare reden gestorven, misschien wel vermoord. Ik zat op mijn kantoor verveeld voor me uit te staren. Ik wachtte op nieuws, iets waar we wat aan hadden. Karlijn werd onderzocht, maar ze hadden nog niks kunnen vinden.

Kenneth kwam mijn kamer binnen stormen. 'Geweldig', dacht ik. 'De laatste persoon die ik wil spreken'.

'Hey, Lara', zei hij flirterig. Ik walgde van hem. Maar ik liet hem zijn gang maar gaan, ik had geen zin om iets te zeggen.

'Weetje. Ik weet dat we een verkeerde start hebben gemaakt, maar-'

'Het spijt me dat ik je moet onderbreken, maar het was eerder het einde dat verkeerd was', zei ik.

'Ja maar toch. Ik wil het goed met je maken. Ik weet namelijk dat we voor elkaar geschapen zijn en-'

'Wat denk jij nou?', onderbrak ik hem weer. 'Jij denkt dat wij bij elkaar passen of zo?'

'We hebben veel gemeen', zei Kenneth volhoudend.

'O alsjeblieft! Laat me alleen!', riep ik.

'Maar-'

'Aaargh! Ik heb genoeg van alles en iedereen en zeker van jou! Alsjeblieft, Kenneth', zei ik boos. Ik was nogal snel aangebrand, ik kon niet veel hebben als mijn leven leek in te storten.

Hij staarde me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en stond op.

'Vrouwen…', hoorde ik hem nog net mompelen toen hij mijn kantoor uitliep.

Ik had zin om met iets te smijten, maar ik kon me nog net beheersen. Frits kwam binnenlopen.

'Kenneth zag er behoorlijk verslagen uit. Enig idee wat-'

'Nee!', zei ik kortaf.

'Oke oke', zei Frits. 'Rustig maar'.

Ik keek hem boos aan. Hij kon er niks aan doen, maar toch had ik even de pest aan alles. Hij ging tegenover me aan mijn bureau zitten.

'Ik heb er nog even over nagedacht, Lara. De vampiers weten nog niet dat Voldemort verslagen is. Ik wil er wel een andere schouwer op af sturen, maar jij hebt toch de meeste ervaring met vampiers en jou vertrouwen ze het snelst'.

'Dus ik moet die vampiers op gaan zoeken en vertellen dat Voldemort verslagen is? Jemig, daar komen ze ook zelf wel een keer achter', zei ik.

'Misschien doen ze nu wel heel veel moeite om Voldemort te ontlopen en het zou zonde van die moeite zijn'.

'Vampiers hebben een goed uithoudingsvermogen', zei ik.

Frits zuchtte.

'Ik zou toch wat meer respect van je verwachten, Lara. Ik begrijp dat je je vreselijk voelt, maar ik kan er ook niks aan doen. Ik stuur wel iemand anders'.

Het kon me niet schelen, hij deed maar. Niks kon me meer schelen.

Hij stond op en wilde weglopen, terwijl ik erover nadacht. Aan de ene kant had ik totaal geen zin om die vampiers weer tegen het lijf te lopen, maar aan de andere kant zou ik Casper weer kunnen zien, misschien dat ik daarvan op zou vrolijken.

'Frits, wacht. Ik ga wel', zei ik. Ik pakte mijn mantel en toverstok en stond ook op.

'Nu?', vroeg hij.

'Nee over twee jaar!', zei ik geïrriteerd en ik beende langs hem weg.Terwijl hij hoofdschuddend stond te grinniken, verdween ik in de lift, op weg naar het bos waar mijn vriendin om het leven was gekomen.

_Casper:_

'Heerlijke nacht', zei Vancha terwijl hij languit tegen een steen was gaan liggen.

'Vreselijke nacht', zei ik zuchtend.

Vancha gniffelde. 'Bekijk het leven eens van de positieve kant. Die Voldemort kan ons alleen maar vermoorden'.

'Wat een vooruitzicht', zei ik.

'Bang voor de dood?', vroeg Vancha terwijl hij mij hard tegen mijn schouder porde.

Ik streek mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en probeerde niet aan hem te laten zien dat ik rood werd.

'Het lijkt me gewoon niet zo fijn om vermoord te worden, heer', zei ik.

'Hmm', mompelde Vancha grijnzend. Ik keek hem aan. 'Hmm', zei hij weer.

'Wat is er nou?', vroeg ik geïrriteerd. Ik wist ook wel dat ik respect moest hebben voor deze Vampiersprins, maar ik wist dat hij daar toch niet om gaf. Bovendien was hij wel de laatste persoon van wie je zou verwachten dat het een prins zou zijn.

'Niks hoor', antwoordde hij schijnheilig.

Ik wende mijn blik af van de prins en staarde naar de andere vampiers die rond het kampvuur zaten. De meeste staarde wazig voor zich uit.

Voldemort zou ons hier moeilijk kunnen vinden. De plek waar we zaten zat tussen twee grote rotsen in en was bijna volledig afgedekt door bomen en planten. Het enige licht kwam van de maan, die tussen de bomen doorscheen.

Ik hoorde een geluid.

'Wat was dat?', vroeg ik aan Vancha.

'Het klonk als… iets levends', zei hij.

'Zal ik gaan kijken?', vroeg ik.

'Ik ga mee', zei Vancha terwijl hij opstond.

Ik klom een stukje de rots op en Vancha volgde me. Ik keek richting de plaats waar het geluid vandaan leek te komen. Ik zag duidelijk iets bewegen, maar zelfs mijn vampiersogen waren niet in staat om het te zien.

'Wie is daar?', vroeg ik voorzichtig, terwijl ik nog een stukje hoger klom en me vastklampte aan een tak.

'Drie keer raden', klonk een bekende stem.

'Lara?', riep ik.

'Slim hoor', zei ze en ze sprong van de rots af naar beneden. Vancha en ik lieten ons ook los en we kwamen tegelijk neer op de drassige bosgrond.

Ik omhelsde Lara en vroeg haar wat ze kwam doen.

'Ik kom jullie groot nieuws vertellen', zei ze verveeld. Het was niet de Lara die ik kende, ze leek ergens verdrietig om.

'Zo te zien is het geen goed nieuws', merkte Vancha op.

'Jawel', zei Lara. 'Voldemort is verslagen'.

'Dat meen je niet?', riepen Vancha en ik tegelijk.

'Dat was ook Frits' eerste reactie. Maar het is wel zo', zei Lara. Ze ging zitten op de steen waar Vancha tegenaan lag.

'Mooi, ik ga het even tegen de rest vertellen, dan kunnen we hier weg', zei Vancha opgewekt.

Ik ging naast Lara zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

'Is er iets?', vroeg ik.

'Nee hoor. Afgezien het feit dat mijn vriendin dood is neergevallen en iedereen mij lastig valt met dingen die me niks kunnen schelen, gaat het prima'. Het laatste woord zei ze zo sarcastisch dat ik eigelijk wilde lachen, maar ik wist me in te houden.

'Jeetje. Wat rot voor je…', zei ik nogal onhandig.

'Hmm', zei Lara.

'Begin jij nu ook al?', vroeg ik.

Ze keek me vragend aan en hief een wenkbrauw op.

'Ehm. Sorry', zei ik.

Een glimlach verspreide zich op haar gezicht en toen opeens barste ze in lachen uit. Ik begreep niet waarom ze lachte, maar ik moest onwillekeurig grijnzen.

'Zo. Dat doet een mens goed. Hoe gaat het verder met jou?', vroeg ze terwijl ze de tranen uit haar ooghoeken wreef.

'Eh.. Goed', zei ik. 'Wat viel er te lachen?'

'Niks hoor. Je onhandigheid begint grappig te worden', zei ze grinnikend.

'Jahoor', zei ik.

'En bovendien… had ik gewoon zin om te lachen… deze vreselijke tijden vragen gewoon om wat lol'. Ze glimlachte naar me. 'Ik heb je gemist, Casper'.

'Ik jou ook hoor', zei ik.


	4. Tussenstuk

'Schiet, op Marcella! Ik moet voor half twaalf thuis zijn, anders zwaait er wat'.

Randa keek haar vriendin aan terwijl zij zo snel mogelijk haar tas onder haar snelbinders propte.

'Rustig, rustig. Na zo'n hele avond dansen word ik behoorlijk moe… En trouwens… David komt zo vast naar buiten', zei Marcella, terwijl ze een blik op de deur van de disco wierp.

Randa zuchtte diep. Marcella was smoor op die jongen, en liet geen kans voorbij gaan om hem niet te zien.

'Je ziet hem overmorgen op school vast ook wel weer', zei Marcella zuchtend. 'En jij kan wel beter krijgen, Mar…'

'Hoe durf je?', zei Marcella grijnzend. Ze stapte op haar fiets en keek triest naar de deur van de disco waar ze net uit waren gekomen.

'Ik denk dat hij niet meer komt. Ga je nou nog mee? Of moet ik alleen fietsen… Als ik niet om half twaalf thuis ben-'

'Ja, dan zwaait er wat ja… Ik kom al', zei Marcella. Ze keek nog één keer om, om te zien of David toevallig nu wel naar buiten kwam maar tevergeefs. Randa reed de stoep af, richting het park waar ze doorheen moesten om thuis te komen.

'Zo. Wat was er nou gebeurt met die ene… ik ben zijn naam even kwijt', zei Marcella terwijl ze stevig doortrapte. Er stond een gure wind en de bomen van het park ruisten griezelig.

'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt…', zei Randa terwijl ze rood werd. 'Ik bedoel…'

Ze kuchte diep.

'Ja?', vroeg Marcella. Toen er geen antwoord kwam begon ze te lachen. 'Ik weet denk ik al wat er aan de hand is… Het is die Steve he?'

'Nee, ik bedoel… Ja. We hebben alleen maar gedanst, meer niet', zei Randa. Marcella keek Randa sarcastisch aan. 'Echt waar!', zei Randa.

'Ik geloof je niet. Er is vast meer gebeurt…', zei Marcella grijnzend.

'Nee echt niet!', ontkende Randa overdreven.

Marcella deed net alsof ze de bomen bestudeerde toen ze plotseling remde.

'Wat is er?', vroeg Randa, die ook gestopt was.

'Ik ben mijn sjaal vergeten! Hij hangt nog in de garderobe van de disco', antwoordde Marcella.

'O, Marcel! Ik moet om half twaalf thuis zijn… Het spijt me, maar misschien kan je beter een nieuwe kopen', zei Randa.

'Randa! Ik heb die sjaal in Tunesië gekocht. Hij betekend heel veel voor me! Ik ga terug', zei Marcella. 'Weet je zeker dat je niet mee gaat? Je ouders vinden het vast wel goed, zeg maar dat het mijn schuld is.'

'Nee, echt niet! De vorige keer kreeg ik een week lang huisarrest, ik wil dat niet nog een keer. Ik ga wel alleen verder', zei Randa.

'Oke, ook goed. Tot overmorgen dan hè. Ik denk dat ik je morgen nog wel even bel', zei Marcella. Ze keerde om en Randa zwaaide haar nog even na, voordat ze ook op de fiets stapte en weer verder reed naar huis.

Ze neuriede een liedje waarop ze had gedanst met Steve. Dat zou voor eeuwig haar lievelingsnummer zijn. Ze vond hem leuk, wist ze diep van binnen.

Randa ging linksaf, het donkere bospad af. Eigelijk vond ze het wel een beetje eng alleen. Zouden er op dit moment nog meer mensen in het bos rondzwerven? Ze huiverde en trok haar kraag op.

Toen, opeens totaal onverwacht stond er een man op het pad. Randa kon nog net op tijd remmen, maar ze wenste later vurig dat ze hem had aangereden. De man pakte haar stuur en sleurde Randa van haar fiets af. Randa begon te gillen, tot dat de man zijn hand voor haar mond hield en het geluid dempte. Randa's fiets viel op de grond en zou de volgende ochtend om half acht gevonden worden door een man die de hond uitliet. Randa's lichaam werd verderop in de bosjes gevonden…

Leeggezogen.


End file.
